King Bee I (Beezus Monroe I)
We are aware of the disambiguation between Beezus I and Beezus II! As all disambiguation, it should be addressed, so here's your handy-dandy guide to tell the difference between the two. Beezus I ran the [[Omega Squad] in the beginning, before BIA was founded. He married Nikola Iquidar and had two children before he died. Beezus II is his son who reopened the Omega Squad. His girlfriend is Lila Vance. He discovered the Intergalactic Council and now fights against BIA. Hope this can help; it confuses us sometimes, too!! --Junebug and AustyQuinn] Brief Description King Bee I is the wife of Nikola Iquidar and the biological father of King Bee II. His real name is Beezus Monroe. While he did not begin the old Omega Squad, he did go on to own it. He was probably the most important person in its history; and it crumbled and was destroyed upon his death. Appearance Beezus is about 6'2 with blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a thick build, with a lot of muscle. Powers Beezus has thin membrane wings, after which he developed his code name, King Bee. He also has barbs in his hands that allow him to stick to walls and climb on them, not unlike his hymenopteran namesake. Family Beezus never had a very close relationship with his father, a military man who spent most of his time working. His mom doesn't come up very often, either. Both his parents died when he was around twenty-two. His closest family includes his wife, Nikola, and his two children, Beezus II and Nicole. He also has an older brother, Francis, and a sister-in-law, Liesl. They weren't on speaking terms for a long time, but later in their lives they became very close, Francis and his wife even going on to adopt the two children upon their parent's deaths. Story The first time Beezus comes up in the Omega Squad is during Li Kan's first visit to America. Li was a Chinese operative who spent a lot of time working on computers in the U.S.A., and Beezus was usually nominated to keep him company, as the only kid around his age related to the Squad (though he was a few years older). The twosome became close friends, Beezus even learning a word or two in Mandarin to speak in as a code, so no one could tell what they were saying. They were friends for the rest of their lives. Beezus continued to become more closely involved with the Squad as he got older. He worked as an operative, involved largely in negotiation and in a couple of espionage missions. After learning some Mandarin, he had also done some work in Beijing and in Taipei. His interest in travel caused him to pursue a lot of international work. Around the time he was twenty-one, he took a mission in Great Britain, in search of a mystical element called Getimian, which could supposedly control time. It had been hidden somewhere in Europe until just recently, when it exploded in a giant wave of energy, making it traceable. In Somerset, he met Nikola Iquidar, a four thousand year-old woman who was sufficient proof of Getimian's legitimacy. She had been kept alive during this time in a dungeon she had been trapped in for four thousand years, and when Getimian burst, she had been released. Beezus immediately took her in and was of great aid to her survival in modern-day America. When she began to show great ability in fields of technology, he made her a member of the Omega Squad. He worked as hard as he could to be transferred into the same department as her, an endeavor in which he succeeded. One summer, he began work on a team with Nikola, Li, and an espionage agent he had chosen named Nahara. Beezus and Li enjoyed themselves, working on computer designs, talking in Chinese, or poking fun at the girls. Nahara and Li even went out to dinner a few times, before he returned to China to finish his senior high school year. Nikola was slow in allowing her attraction towards Beezus to be visible. Her four thousand year imprisonment had been caused by her beloved inamorato, leaving her with an intense distrust for men that pursued her romantic affiliation. Beezus took it very slowly with her, and very gently. Only after having crushed on her for two years did she receive his invitation to a dinner. Beezus's admiration of her grew quickly, and she began learning to trust him. After a year and a half of dating, Beezus proposed to her; and she accepted. The only invitees to the wedding were Li Kan and Nahara (who had already been married), and Beezus's brother and sister-in-law. Their two children came along pretty quickly, Nicole not even a year into the marriage, and Beezus three years later. Personality Beezus I had a tough personality. He was able to stand a lot of stress and still maintain a thinking ability. He was very gentle and very kind to his wife, whom he loved very much. He was a very considerate person, though not afraid to get in somebody's face if he thought he should (which was a trait that caused him more harm than good). Death Beezus died while trying to access a relic left by Nikola's grandparents. The true power of the mysterious relic was unknown, and while Beezus was trying to access it, electrical power escaped, electrocuting Beezus and taking his life. At this time, his daughter Nicole was only four, and his son was only a year old. After his death, Nikola was murdered by an unknown criminal; Francis and his wife adopted their children.